


Reunion

by PhaedrusOfAthens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fluff, Historical Lams, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens
Summary: Laurens has been away for weeks and it's starting to wear on Alexander.





	Reunion

I moped through the camp with a stack of letters clutched to my chest; my eyes deliberately pointed to the ground. I wasn’t quite in the mood to talk to anyone. Space, as always, was at a premium, and I was now bunked with both Tilghman and Meade, but at least I wasn’t sharing a bed with them.

Lost in thought, I barely noticed the light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see John’s smiling face. He was back.

My mouth dropped open and I almost let go of the letters I had been so desperately clinging to, but I couldn’t help but smile; my mood had instantly improved. “When did you return?” I asked excitedly, trying my best to restrain myself from hugging him right there in front of everyone.

“Not long ago,” he continued smiling. All of my desperation and loneliness of the past few weeks was suddenly shed in that smile.

My voice lowered, “Jack, I’ve missed you so.” I avoided his eyes, but I knew he was still grinning.

“I’m here now,” he said softly, resting his hand on my shoulder. Breaking the long silence that stretched between us, he said jokingly, “So what did you do without me? Did you get into any trouble?”

“Laurens,” I groaned, “You wound me! I cannot possibly imagine what you mean.”

He just smirked back. “Good boy,” he said quietly and a humiliating blush emerged on my face, but before I could yell at him that I wasn’t a dog, Meade and Tilghman called out and strolled over to meet us.

“Laurens! Thank goodness you’re back,” Tilghman said good naturedly. “Maybe Hammie won’t be so particular when editing my drafts now.”

“Write better drafts and I can stop correcting them,” I retorted shortly.

“Oh, I’m only joking,” Tilghman chided.

“You would think Laurens’ return might have put you in a better mood,” Meade chimed in.

I huffed into my letters, still clutched tightly to my chest and Laurens stared back at me with a smile and small wink. Damn him.

“Whatever plans you have tonight, forget them,” Meade said enthusiastically. He thankfully seemed to have missed the small wink between us. “A tavern calls our names.”

“I can’t say no to that,” Laurens accepted.

***

The rest of the afternoon continued its slow and steady march until Washington finally dismissed us for the evening. It couldn't have come soon enough.

Making our way to town, Meade and Tilghman were eager to regale Laurens with the work he had missed and their various adventures as well as a few jabs at my expense.

“I don't know how the two of you share a bed or even a room for that matter,” Meade laughed. “All night I just hear tossing and turning. At least Tench sleeps like a stone when we're forced to share!”

“It's a burden I bear,” Laurens joked. There was not enough beer in the world to make me argue that point.

Approaching the tavern, we heard the familiar atmosphere of drunken shouting and roaring laughter. In truth, it was all a welcome reprieve from the war and the constant harassment now coming from Tilghman and Meade.

Finding a small table at the back, we squeezed four of us around a table meant for two; our four pints of beer barely fitting on top. But before I knew it, my beer was already more than half gone.

“Slow down, Ham,” Meade chuckled as I peered into my mug. “The night is still young!”

“And so am I,” I smiled back. “Let's have another round, shall we?” Meade and Tilghman roared with approval and stood to try and find us more beer, working their way through the crowd. I quickly turned to John and squeezed his thigh under the table causing him to startle in his chair.

“Alexander!” Laurens whispered sharply.

I frowned. “But it isn't as though we'll get any time alone,” I whined. A sympathetic look crossed his face, but disappointment was all I felt.

“Here we are, boys!” Meade shouted while balancing drinks in his hands.

I took my beer with both hands and started drinking eagerly, finally starting to feel the effects of it. To Laurens’ dismay, and my delight, it bolstered my courage. Squeezing further up his leg, I relished the composed face he was trying to keep. Casually, he reached down to take my wrist when I squeezed right at the flap of his breeches. Giving me a warning look, he moved my hand down to his knee.

I swayed in my chair at the sudden difference in balance. “Perhaps Hamilton and I should depart for the evening,” Laurens said convincingly. “I am rather tired from my journey and Hamilton has probably had enough.”

I wrinkled my nose in a display of feigned exasperation, but didn't offer anything else by way of argument. Taking me by the arm, Laurens offered his parting “good night”s and worked his way through the crowd.

Stepping into the quiet night air, Laurens put his arm around my shoulders. “You're eager tonight,” he said softly.

“I-I missed you more than I knew,” I replied, quickening my pace.

“I missed you too, my dear boy.”

We walked the rest of the way in silence back to our now overly shared room. I closed the door behind us and didn't bother waiting for him to take off his coat before hugging him tightly and kissing his neck and up to his chin; all of which he eagerly returned.

Almost pushing too hard, I knocked him onto our bed and climbed on top of him, letting his fingers roam through my hair as I kissed greedily at his neck.

“Alexander,” he said through soft laughter. “You know I want this, but can it wait until we have our own room back?”

I frowned, but knew he was right. He worried too much, but I couldn't deny that he was often right, though I hated admitting it. “I'm just glad you're back,” I said instead. “That's enough.”

He brushed a curl away from my face and held my head in his hands. Kissing me on the forehead, he said, “And back to sharing a bed too.”

I playfully squeezed at his groin and rolled over next to him.

“Typical,” he laughed. “Now get yourself ready for bed. I'm sure they'll be back soon.”

I groaned in response, but sat up anyway. “It'll be sooner than you think,” he assured me.

But it didn't have to be. This was enough. 


End file.
